It is known in the art to releaseably attached a first surface to a second surface by disposing a plurality of loop-type fasteners on one of the surfaces and a plurality of hook-type fasteners on the other surface. When mated, the plurality of hook-type fasteners engage with the plurality of loop-type fasteners to releaseably secure the first surface to the second surface.